LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 September 2012
11:47 Does anybody here play TF2? 11:47 nope 11:47 Hai 11:47 hiya squid 11:50 its-a gettin quiet..... 11:50 yes-a 11:51 Anyone here gonna get the Wii U? 11:52 ... 11:52 I want it 11:52 But only to play LEGO City Stories 11:52 I'm annoyed 11:52 About that 11:52 lol 11:52 IM GETTIN THE WII U 11:53 Plus It's called lego city undercover 11:53 I had to preorder basic, Deluxe was already out of stock 11:54 How much does the game cost? 11:54 sheesh people want it that bad! 11:54 The game costs 60 11:54 If you want the wii u pre order it now, Because it'll be out by next week 11:54 I want the wii u that bad. 11:55 really? 11:55 didn't it came out that soon 11:55 Yeah i think so. 11:55 Left to get the wii U 11:55 then ran back 11:56 Thats what you did tyohoon 11:56 lol 11:56 http://www.flickr.com/photos/nannanz/7027287883/in/set-72157600312881580 11:56 *typhoon 11:56 http://www.flickr.com/photos/nannanz/7027287883/in/set-72157600312881580 11:56 UCK SW 11:56 Uck as in ew 11:56 GTG bai 11:57 I wanna see how good the graphics on their games are gonna be 11:57 It will probably be equal with PS3 and Xbox 11:58 SWTOR troopers aren't clones 11:58 Of course they are 11:58 They're all clones of Ewoks 11:58 They just look human on the outside 11:58 no they're not 11:58 lol 11:58 lol 11:58 PS4 coming soon I think. 11:59 they haven't said anything about it..... at all 11:59 Mine's a sith. 12:00 My trooper 12:01 So... This is what the Wiki's come to. 12:01 I might be a jedi if i had the game 12:01 hiya 12:01 Hi Eddy long time no see! 12:01 Yup! 12:01 What's up? 12:01 Not much, just figured I'd pop in for a quick visit. 12:01 Cool 12:02 :P 12:03 Well, glad to see everything's still going properly. 12:03 Switching browsers I presume? 12:03 12:03 yep 12:03 Guess I should get going. 12:04 Cya! 12:04 Oh yeah... 12:04 cya later 12:04 -END OF LINE 12:04 Cya later dude 12:05 well i'm-a leaving too 12:05 cya 12:05 cya later guys 12:05 Here's a cool LU video I found http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ 12:05 Woah 12:05 This chat emptied really quickly 12:14 Hello 12:36 Wah 12:48 Poke 12:52 Hello 03:17 Am I the only person who can't see my steam friends for some reason? 03:33 Mythrun I really need a favor.... 03:33 Please please please answer 03:49 Mythrun if you see this, which you will/do, I need help advertising my LegoUni-Craft minecraft texturepack...contact me if you're interested in helping 12:05 Woah 12:05 This chat emptied really quickly 12:14 Hello 12:36 Wah 12:48 Poke 12:52 Hello 03:17 Am I the only person who can't see my steam friends for some reason? 03:33 Mythrun I really need a favor.... 03:33 Please please please answer 03:49 Mythrun if you see this, which you will/do, I need help advertising my LegoUni-Craft minecraft texturepack...contact me if you're interested in helping 10:13 Hi everyone! 10:16 How's the "Hollis Mob" going, Ari? 10:32 Hey. 10:33 aah you there 10:33 http://youtu.be/IBYBl0hfWcM 10:33 I also got custom armor models to work about 30 minutes ago. 10:33 well that's amazing :O 10:34 I think I will have to get minecraft now 10:34 I had to modify base classes for the custom armor models, though. :I 10:34 don't know enough about MC to comment on that 10:37 It just means that the mod won't work with any mods that modify the same java classes or use APIs that modify those classes. 10:38 aahh java, ok understood 10:39 you know something I find halarious? A lot of you on the wiki do coding and stuff and seem to be pretty good. I'm just starting my third year at university and I'm terrible at it! 10:39 10:39 *hilarious 10:40 I just mess with code until things work. 10:40 Same, but that doesn't exactly help me in most cases 10:41 So, are you staying up until stupid o'clock again to do this? 10:41 Yeah. 10:41 do you have to get up early? I know school/college/etc has started over there 10:44 not me asking for personal info btw, I just don't understand how people function with little sleep 11:00 Hi Lost 11:24 welcome back 11:36 Hi Alec 11:36 Hai. 11:36 BREAKING NEWS 11:36 ALEC WARPER DOES SOMETHING USEFUL. 11:36 :O 11:36 IMPOSSIBRU! 11:38 ITS TRUE! 11:38 so...what you do? 11:38 WITNESSES SAY THEY SAW WARPER ACTUALLY TYPING SOMETHING ON WORD! 11:38 O_o 11:39 I'm attempting to write that fanfic. 11:39 now, when you say "useful".... 11:39 11:40 ha ha. 11:41 Curesed ads based on location. 11:41 ACTUALLy... 11:41 y u no ad block plus? 11:41 um... 11:41 I just don't. 11:42 do it, I haven't had to see ANY advert EVER since using it 11:42 not even youtube ones 11:43 I just... 11:43 I just don't use it. 11:43 you should 11:43 name me one reason not to 11:44 Downloading ad block gives a virus. 11:44 *waits for response* 11:45 loljk. But what if you downloaded the wrong thing? 11:45 what browser you got? I'll give you the right one 11:46 No, i can find it. 11:46 Its chrome, jsyk. But i DON'T NEED IT. 11:46 CaPS. 11:47 trust me, once you used it, you're like "oh man, the internet is like 4000 times better without all these stupid adverts. why did I never do this before?" 11:47 I used it once. 11:48 y u no still use? 11:50 um... I has mai reasons. 11:50 TEST 11:51 okai, nvm. 11:53 hmmm 11:53 epic Skyrim music playing. 12:02 ohai 12:02 Come up with a crime, fast! 12:02 bank robbery 12:02 Thank you. 12:02 Hi Sherman 12:02 Salve. 12:03 Hallo fellers. 12:03 I'm writing a fanfic. 12:03 In here to mod chat when Chem gets boring. 12:03 Oh, that's... nice... 12:03 xD 12:03 Could always use another story on the wiki, though. 12:03 you sure do find Chemistry boring 12:04 Not your wiki, silly. 12:04 Not even for wikia. 12:05 Ouch. 12:05 TEST 12:05 ohai. 12:05 Wuzzit for then? 12:05 not wikia. I'm trying to decide between 2 sites... But i won't know until then. 12:06 Probably not until I'm finished with the story. 12:06 ....it is an LU fanfic, right? 12:06 No. 12:07 Oooh. BURN. 12:07 wut? 12:07 AND STAY off LUSW 12:07 ha ha. 12:08 I don't think i say LEGO once. ' 12:09 does it mean anything if the MS Word you're using says "non commercial use"? 12:10 Yeah. If you save your work it doesn't do anything. 12:10 =P 12:10 wait, srsly? 12:10 12:10 Switching browsers, brb. 12:10 oh, you're being facetious. 12:13 Hai. 12:13 Grrrrrrr. 12:13 Liek Chrome? 12:13 I'm actually in Firefox now. 12:13 ChatHacks not working. 12:14 good. 12:14 Hacks are NEVER good. 12:14 Chrome is horrible. 12:14 What happened to Mr. "Don't use IE use Chrome? " 12:15 Don't use IE, don't use Chrome, use Firefox. 12:15 I'm not used to FireFox. 12:15 Chrome is my main browser because it's good for web developing. 12:15 Waitwhat 12:15 (grabs popcorn...) 12:15 But I'm in Firefox right now because it updates my CSS/JS faster than Chrome. 12:15 Chrome is my main one 'cause i customized it a bit. 12:15 Firefox is way better for coding. 12:15 Firefox is more customizable... 12:15 Chrome is better for coding. 12:16 U 2 have your fun Nerd conversation. i'm gonna keep writing. 12:16 wait. 12:16 http://www.majhost.com/gallery/Ariistuujj/Stuff/browser.png 12:16 How to i make it so that it doesn't make huge spaces between paragraphs? 12:16 Firefox's source thing is buggy and doesn't let you write new CSS rules. 12:16 That's how my browser window looks. 12:16 THAT be Aurora. 12:16 Nightly. 12:16 Wait, that's Aurora, right? 12:16 Huh...? 12:17 Nightly. 12:17 Ima have to look that up... 12:17 Nevah heard of it. 12:17 http://nightly.mozilla.org/ 12:17 Daily builds of Firefox. 12:17 I use the hidden 64 bit version. 12:17 lemme show ya MINE. 12:17 No thanks. 12:17 I'm actually in Comodo IceDragon for what it's worth. 12:18 Likes Nightly site. 12:18 http://images.wikia.com/lumtest/images/c/c2/THAT_is_mine..PNG 12:19 Eww. 12:19 12:19 i has mai Ponify disabled, if that maeks u happy. 12:19 look, I'm not judging, but why are neither of you using Sherman's chat .css? 12:19 Do not like. 12:20 Ouch. 12:20 I don't wanna mess w/ it. 12:20 Really? I like how I can re-live a small part of LU 12:20 http://images.wikia.com/legouniverse/images/7/72/New_new_chat_snap.png 12:20 I don't want to use his chat CSS. 12:20 AHHHHHH 12:20 MY EYES 12:20 lol 12:20 TOO MUCH RED 12:21 He likes his CSS, it's fine. 12:21 Can i link the pic of the Nazi w/ the melting face from Raiders? 12:21 GTG, bye. 12:21 No. 12:21 Bai! 12:21 Cya Mythrun. 12:21 And before I leave, a link... 12:21 cya dude 12:22 http://youtu.be/IBYBl0hfWcM 12:22 saw it 12:22 and ... not bad. 12:23 I think that we need to get people together and make the LU worlds in MC, like "TheThreeVirtues" are doing with Bionicle where they made a complete replica of the island of Mata-Nui 12:23 brb 12:23 ppl are trying. 12:23 They are trying. 12:23 Switching off Firefox so I can install Nightly. 12:24 I'll make worlds for the mod. 12:24 Pro-tip: if/when you release worlds, turn off stuff so people don't grief 12:24 12:25 not sure how easy the monument at Avant Gardens will be 12:25 uno momento. 12:25 I'll probably have a server for the mod when it's done, with plugins and LU worlds and stuff to make it more like LU. 12:26 So, yeah, bye. 12:26 12:26 cya 12:26 bai! 12:27 Here. I'm gonna post mai screen NAO. 12:27 xD 12:27 love it when Mythrun kicks himself 12:28 http://images.wikia.com/lumtest/images/0/0e/Whoa.PNG 12:28 AAAGGGHHH BURN IT WITH FIRE!! 12:28 gtg. Bai! 12:28 Thanks for letting me maek your day. 12:28 ^^ 12:28 *^^^ 12:28 BURN IT 12:28 O hai bot 12:28 wait, dogs can talk? 12:29 You have problems... 12:29 Alec... 12:29 bark darn you! 12:29 Kinda funny how Mythrun can make the bot talk. 12:29 And hello from Nightly! 12:30 hi Nightly 12:30 12:30 No, no, I'm saying hello via Nightly, fool. 12:30 I know -_- 12:30 Go to view > toolbars, and disable the menu bar. 12:30 Has no menu bar. 12:30 Turned that off in Firefox, imported my settings. 12:31 Oh. 12:31 Ok. 12:31 Now it can join my collection! 12:32 IE 9 (which can serve as versions 6-9), Chrome, Firefox, Opera, Safari, Comodo Dragon (secure Chrome), Comodo IceDragon (secure Firefox), Aurora, and now Nightly. 12:32 I tried Avant. 12:32 That's a lot of browsers. 12:32 It runs Trident and looks like IE 6. 12:33 I uninstalled it as fast as I had installed it. 12:33 Yes, it is... 12:33 I have 3 versions of Firefox, Chrome, and IE. 12:33 Never use IE. 12:33 I never use it either... 12:33 Except when testing my skins. 12:34 Rarely use the release and aurora builds of Firefox. 12:34 Chrome's for testing CSS. 12:35 I only just got Aurora a few minutes ago, with Nightly, but I run through everything when testing CSS. 12:35 And for launching games that don't work with Nightly. 12:35 What do you use for developing with Firefox...? 12:35 Nightly's dev tools. 12:35 Err, Gecko. 12:35 Huh... 12:36 I'd use Firebug, but that causes memory leaks. 12:36 So far so good... 12:36 Wait, does wutnow? 12:36 Makes the browser use up way more RAM than it should. 12:36 Ohhh. 12:37 Has Firebug in IceDragon. 12:38 Nightly dev tools good.... 12:38 Have to take points off 'cause you can't see the source files, though 12:38 Can't run through the full stylesheets or scripts. 12:39 Have you tried Dragonfly? 12:39 Opera's base developer tool. 12:39 It's like webkit in a way, but quite original in another. 12:40 Wait, wait, there it is. Scripts and styles. Nightly Style Editor. 12:41 o_O I can import my own... Or create a new one. 12:41 Epic. 12:42 brb, need food 12:43 Lots and lots of tools... 12:45 This is epic... 12:47 I'm going to check this out in Aurora. 12:55 Yay! 12:55 Wait... 12:55 This has the same dev tools. 12:55 FIREFOX... 12:56 D: Can't open Firefox with Aurora running. 12:56 back 12:56 Ima gonna hack ChatHacks. 12:57 Removing unwanted code. 12:57 Say my name. 12:58 sherman 12:58 Full username. 12:58 ShermanTheMythran 12:58 WHY IS IT RED 12:58 IT BUUUUUUURNS 12:58 ? 12:58 ShermanTheMythran 12:58 ... 12:59 Only works when others say it. 12:59 what are you on about? 12:59 ChatHacks. 12:59 There's a beep whenever you say my name. 12:59 lol 12:59 And my name is red. 12:59 Do it again. 12:59 ShermanTheMythran 01:00 IT BUUUUUUURNS 01:00 Okay, yeah, okay, that's got to go. 01:01 lol 01:02 how's chemistry going? 01:02 Slow, obviously. 01:02 It will be out in about 10 minutes. 01:03 01:03 what's your next lesson? 01:04 None today. 01:05 Chem is my only class today. 01:05 O_o 01:05 Get everything else on MWF. 01:05 Except Italian, which is just MW. 01:05 I really don't understand your education system 01:05 Off-days I have tons of homework. 01:05 I'm in cyberschool, it's a little different. 01:05 O_o 01:06 I don't think they'd allow me to use my laptop in class in a public school... 01:06 Confusion... it is building 01:06 Huh? 01:07 How come a school lets you randomly use your laptop in class? 01:07 what is a cyber school 01:07 ? 01:07 why do you get days off? 01:07 what do you even do? 01:07 01:08 Cyber school is school on the computer. 01:08 so... where even are you right now? 01:09 I have normal courses, I meet in those courses on certain days. 01:09 Some courses are on Monday-Wednesday-Friday, others are on Tuesday-Thursday. 01:09 On the days that I DON'T have class, I have tons of homework for that class. 01:10 For example, I have Algebra II for 50 minutes on MWF. 01:10 ok 01:10 8:00 - 8:50 I'm participating in class. 01:10 Tuesday, Thursday, and weekends, I have homework to do for that class. 01:10 gonna be honest, this sounds like so much more hassle than it needs to be 01:10 Oh, no, it makes sense. 01:11 No waking up at the crack of dawn to wait for the schoolbus, no physically dealing with jerks, a heck of a lot less exposure to, err, drugs, language, violence, the other thing, etc. 01:12 over here, 4-10 years you go to primary school and have regular lessons, 11-15 years you go to secondary school and have regular lessons, 16-18 years you either get a job or go to collage to study a couple of things you choose, 18+ get a job or study at University in a course you choose 01:12 Primary school = elementary school. 01:12 ok 01:12 Secondary school = middle school or junior high, depending on school district. 01:13 High school is 15-18, college is the next three or four years. 01:13 Unless you go to medical school, when it can be up to eight, I think. 01:13 so they are in fact the same ages, just people call it different things over there? 01:14 Yeah. 01:14 dude, why have you been the only one to explain it properly ever? 01:14 And then you find a job, work every day of your life until you retire, and then you're too old to do anything really fun with your life. 01:14 same here 01:14 except in the EU, we have waaaayyyy more holiday time than you guys do 01:14 And I do not know. 01:15 we work on the idea of "less hours in work, more time to chill" 01:15 xD 01:15 Fewer hours in work, actually, but it must be a British grammar thing. 01:16 it's more effective, as the "extra" you earn doing the overtime etc in the USA, you actually spend more than you earn having to have people look after kids, bills, etc in that time 01:16 give people a bit more free time, they can do stuff themselves 01:16 yeah British grammar 01:17 Yes, but that also makes people lazier. 01:17 Ye no work, ye no eat. 01:17 not really, just work hard while you in work 01:17 You are right that way, though. 01:17 doesn't make you lazy overall, but having a bit of flexi-hours gives you time to accomadate for things 01:18 Yeah... 01:18 like, I changed my shifts before to look after people when they ill. but if you have to work full time all the time, you can't 01:18 Work hours here are typically 8 AM to 5 PM. 01:19 Generalizing. 01:19 typically 8:30 - 5:30 here 01:19 Oh. 01:19 but you get way more holiday 01:19 Well, then you were preaching tot he choir. 01:19 *to the 01:20 yeah but in the US you get 2 weeks holiday right? 01:20 here it's 5.6 weeks 01:20 01:20 Holiday..? 01:21 vacation 01:21 Do you mean summer or family vacation? 01:21 err... 01:21 not sure 01:21 Schools get off the entirety of summer. 01:21 I know that I meant work 01:21 Colleges have shorter summers. 01:21 Then I'm confused. 01:22 If you mean how many vacation days you get, it really varies per company. 01:22 I mean for work. you go tell your boss "hey, I'm going away to (insert destination here) for a while, cya when I'm back" and the company still has to pay you because those are your holiday hours you're using 01:22 Yeah, greatly varies per company. 01:22 yeah varies per company, but legally, it's 2 weeks (minimum) for the US, where here it's 5.6 weeks 01:22 Err, employer. 01:23 LOL wow. 01:23 You guys have Saturday-Sunday weekends though, right? 01:23 of course 01:23 the holiday I said is on top of weekends 01:24 Then I have no idea why you would have so much vacation time. 01:24 ok, let me put it another way 01:24 Wait, 28 weekdays of vacation time... 01:24 say you work every single day with no free time to earn lots of money 01:24 what do you do with your money? 01:24 spend it on stuff? sure 01:24 You can take a whole month off. 01:24 but you ain't got time to enjoy it, 'cos you at work 01:25 our system: 01:25 earn money, then come home and enjoy stuff you buy 01:25 maybe go play with the family, take the kids to the park 01:25 01:25 Money is very tight over here. 01:25 THANKS OBAMA 01:25 pls explain the phrase 01:26 You don't know what money is tight means? 01:26 not in your context, but that's my lack of knowledge of American finances atm 01:26 I got the broad thing, but not got the detail that you do 01:27 Taxes and expenses are taking up a decent bit of peoples' incomes. 01:27 Gas prices are incredible... 01:27 aah I see 01:27 gas prices are shocking everywhere 01:27 The national debt is several trillion... 01:27 all nations are in debt 01:28 not his fault, that started before he came into office 01:28 Yeah, but he made it so much worse. 01:28 Stupid stimulus package. 01:28 hmm... yes and no 01:29 stimulus is actually a good idea, done correctly. reccession is where everywhere stops making money because no one isbuying stuff. so if you pump money into the economy to get people spending, you work your way out of it 01:29 He's doing everything the wrong way, though. 01:29 He's trying to increase taxes on the rich. 01:30 he hasn't done a lot, but the few things he wanted to do got shot down. personal favourite were his healthcare stuff 01:30 taxes on rich = good thing 01:30 And theoretically decrease taxes on the poor. 01:30 It sounds good, but... 01:30 The rich are the business owners. 01:30 If they don't have money, they can't expand their businesses, provide jobs, promote the economy. 01:31 no, you're missing how it works there 01:31 No, I'm not. 01:31 well, it sounds like it 01:31 I'm for a free market economy. 01:31 you don't tax them until they have nothing 01:31 Obama is moving toward a socialist agenda. 01:31 but if someone is earning millions, what are they actually doing to earn that money? 01:32 Paying it in taxes now. 01:32 couldn't that money go into getting poor kids into school, or feeding the homeless? 01:32 So the government can waste it. 01:32 LOLOLOLOLOL 01:32 You think THAT'S what the government does with their money!? xD 01:32 well, not in america, no 01:33 You know if you took America's military budget for one year, you would completley eradicate worldwide poverty forever? 01:33 so yeah, america is doing it wrong 01:33 we have a sorta-decent thing going in the UK, just depends who's in parliament at the time (not good atm) 01:34 Politics corrupts people, people do put their own desires (staying in office) before their country's. 01:34 (Sherman says to a local politician) 01:34 One of our state representatives is literally five minutes from my home. 01:34 way I see it, there are 3 people in politics; 01:34 1) people who want money 01:34 2) People who want power 01:34 3) people who actually want to help 01:35 that's the same wherever you go 01:35 ...and the people who actually want to help become one of the first two after a while. 01:35 And my bad, not state representative, senator. 01:36 the good thing about a socialist agenda, is it takes the money and power away and you are only able to do the good stuff. the bad part is most socialists are so disorganised they can't get their act together 01:36 !? 01:36 (tries to remember what a senator is) 01:36 No! 01:36 oh yeah 01:36 Socialists want more power to the central government. 01:36 remember now 01:37 ??? 01:37 Government- owned and controlled everything. 01:37 I'm pretty sure we have a different understanding of socialism 01:37 oh wait, it is different in america 01:37 Well, that's what socialism is. 01:37 No, it isn't. 01:37 yes and no 01:38 socialism in the uk doesn't want a centralised government 01:38 it wants local communities to be able to be in control of themselves 01:38 instead of having to get central government to do everything 01:38 "Socialism is an economic system characterized by social ownership of the means of production and co-operative management of the economy, and a political philosophy advocating such a system. 'Social ownership' may refer to cooperative enterprises, common ownership, direct public ownership or autonomous state enterprises." 01:39 communism says government must own everything completley no matter what it is 01:39 socialism is derived from it, but a bit different 01:39 Socialism is one step below communism. 01:39 Capitalism is at the other end of the spectrum. 01:39 my personal view is things such as the health service and education should be run by the government to make sure everyone has free access 01:39 Capitalism is free-market economy. 01:40 HAHA NO. 01:40 you can have a free-market economy within a socialist structure 01:40 Government health care programs are just more ways to make money. 01:40 Like social security. 01:40 it doesn't work like that here 01:41 Look, I don't know HOW it works over there, but the government here is definitely adopting socialist policies. 01:41 money comes from people's taxes, goes straight to national health service, pays for people's life saving operations 01:41 I know you guys are 01:41 It's pretty corrupt. 01:41 well duh, you're America 01:41 ... 01:41 You realise I'm talking theoretical politics, not how it applies to particular places? 01:42 of course socialism would be wrong for America 01:42 Britain has always been a step ahead of America (with the exception of science and technology). Just saying. 01:42 yeah I'll meet you with most of that, but you've obviously got a better business structure too 01:42 Everything the government touches goes bankrupt. 01:42 lol 01:43 Government Motors vs. Ford. 01:43 USPS vs. UPS. 01:43 On a completely different note... 01:43 Drilling offshore would really help the economy. 01:44 Those idiot environmentalists. 01:44 see, I dunno how that works. in a theoretical situation, in a made up country, wouldn't you say that the primary function of a government is to take care of it's citizens? my answer is yes and it should be provided by free health, education, etc, as well as having support for various things 01:44 oh yeah, off shore drilling would be useful 01:44 greenpeace suck 01:45 We're not going to run out of crude oil, fools... 01:45 Ever... 01:45 erm.. yeah we are 01:45 01:45 or at least, at the rate we deplinish them we will 01:45 @government taking care of its citizens, yes, to an extent. 01:45 I just think their arguments are silly about killing pandas etc 01:45 A very limited extent. 01:46 do go on 01:47 The government controlling healthcare? It will end up being the government charging way more than necessary for limited healthcare, which most people won't use. And only politicians can opt out. 01:47 Like social security, which is another terrible mistake. 01:48 please explain "charging more" in it's context. charging who more? 01:48 Social security here is when the government pulls money out of your salary and saves it for you until a certain "government retirement age". 01:48 Sorry, I meant taxing. 01:49 Guess what the government retirement age is... 01:49 It's something like 76. 01:49 oh, that's wierd. here the government takes money from your employer to make your pension 01:49 wow dude 01:49 here it's 65 01:49 So you can't retire until you're that age if you want all that money that was pulled from your pension. 01:50 And the age keeps going up so the government can make more money. 01:50 err... no, age goes up because people are living longer 01:50 Social security = another attempt from the government to control daily life. 01:50 Of course, but do you really expect people to wait that long to retire!? 01:50 I'll admit, I can't comment so well on social security because it isn't done like that here 01:51 not until 76 no, that's wrong 01:51 That was the number I heard. 01:51 no, I meant it's wrong they do that 01:51 not you're wrong 01:52 The whole system is for the government to get money. 01:52 People can control their own 401k's, thank you very much.... 01:52 Education, BIG whoop. 01:52 Government education violates almost everything this country was founded upon. 01:53 Well, way I see, governments are in control to deal with the country, and need the money to do that with somehow. you can do it one of two ways; 01:53 1) own businesses that make money 01:53 2) tax the people 01:53 "businesses that make money" GM filed for bankruptcy a few years ago. 01:54 Stupid labor unions. 01:54 Another bad idea. 01:54 Did I offend you in some way? 01:59 http://coppa.org - You must be 13 or older to legally have an account on Wikia. 02:00 Ooh, useful. 02:00 * ShermanTheMythran 02:00 Useless... 02:08 testing 02:09 Hello! 02:10 Hello. 02:10 Wasup? 02:10 You don't happen to know JS by chance, do you? 02:10 JS? 02:11 Java Script? 02:11 If so, no. 02:11 I'll take that for a no. 02:12 * ShermanTheMythran 02:12 What are you trying to work on that you need java scripting? 02:12 ChatHacks. 02:12 I'm hacking ChatHacks. 02:13 What the...? 02:13 Nobody cares 02:13 Okay, Moncho, you're weird. 02:13 No, I did not post that link. 02:13 That was a macro. 02:13 Erm... 02:13 Ok. 02:14 Okay, that works. I can clear the window. 02:14 * ChanServ set channel mode -v ShermanTheMythran 02:14 Okay, I can remove that... 02:14 * ChanServ set channel mode -v ShermanTheMythran 02:15 Btw, how much to you know about Transformers? 02:15 Practically nothing, why? 02:15 http://coppa.org testing 02:15 http://coppa.org - You must be 13 or older to legally have an account on Wikia. 02:15 02:15 Because LU and Transformers are similar. 02:15 In some was. 02:15 Here we go again... 02:15 Kidding, contnue. 02:15 *continue 02:16 First off, Bob looks a lot like Optimus Prime. 02:16 02:16 Second. 02:17 Uhhhh... 02:17 There life blood and energy is a blue substance called Energon. 02:17 testing link 02:18 Yeah... 02:18 and there a a corrupted version call Dark Energon. 02:18 http://www.bing.com|testing again 02:18 ITts Purple. 02:18 LOL oi. 02:18 *it's 02:18 testing link 02:18 Okay, that fails. 02:19 http://coppa.org - You must be 13 or older to legally have an account on Wikia. 02:19 Transformers have a "Spark" which would be like there "heart" 02:19 People idle, enjoy the silence. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=diT3FvDHMyo 02:19 What the...? 02:19 MONCHO..... 02:19 02:20 Minifigures have a "Creative or Creation Spark" 02:20 Remove silence command... 02:20 Whatis dis music video... 02:21 Believe me I have no idea... 02:21 I'm just testing these macros Moncho made. 02:21 Oh, btw Dark Energon can bring dead Transformers back as zombies. 02:22 Ohai BCG! 02:22 Good day, BusyCityGuy. 02:24 G'day 02:24 Some modern day things that are just ironic. 02:25 Contiuing my thought. 02:25 *Continuing 02:25 02:26 Don't ask. 02:27 02:27 OH 02:27 You guys can't see those messages. 02:27 I'm PMing myself in the main room, I get it! 02:27 Yes 02:27 That's chat hacks for ya' 02:27 Nvm. 02:27 I'm done to now. 02:27 *for 02:28 Brickon, did you say something in PM? 02:28 That is so weird 02:28 When I do a PM to myself, 02:28 And then you say something, 02:28 It looks like I said it 02:28 My thing was flashing, but I didn't see any messages. 02:28 No, I didn't. 02:28 Not recently. 02:28 I'm hallucinating. 02:28 BCG... 02:28 Yeah? 02:28 Why are some things not working... 02:28 Such as? 06:25 I have just about every browser ever made, why have none of them updated chat... 06:28 Spamer! 06:28 Now you made this lag 06:29 Sorry. 06:29 Lol 06:29 When I'm web developing I'm a bit crazy. 06:29 BBL, going to eat some food 06:30 Be back in a moment, I have to switch browsers. 06:31 I am going to die. 06:32 That was the last time. 07:27 Hi 07:28 o i still has this open? 07:28 Hi 07:33 Sorry AFK 07:34 Hi Hollis, Brickon, Hunter, Bot 07:35 Grrrr.... 07:36 This jar will not work! 07:36 *sigh* 07:36 whatever. 07:36 I'm gone, see ya! 07:45 Sherm u alright? 07:45 Not really. 07:46 Hunter, you have LUGUI? 07:47 Hello 07:47 Hello. 07:47 Been a while... 07:47 Wazzup? 07:48 Yeah 07:48 How do I activate the LUGUI? 07:49 One sec.... 07:49 LUGUI, follow instructions carefully 07:50 User:Panosls/wikia.js?action=edit&preload=User:ShermanTheMythran/wikia.js§ion=new 07:50 I get here 07:51 So 07:51 Good. Then publish! 07:51 Why didnt it work the last 20 times i did that? 07:52 Let me see if I can figure it out. 07:52 One sec. 07:52 Ohai that 07:52 *thar 07:52 Sherman,i see its updated now 07:53 Now the bug i had is no longer a problem ;) 07:53 Awesome! 07:53 I didn't do anything at all. 07:53 Mine still hasn't updated all the way. 07:53 Lol 07:53 Ohai this works too 07:53 Yay! 07:53 For me the thing it was blocking is now transparent 07:54 Why didnt it work before??? 07:54 So that works 07:54 Wikia lag maybe ? 07:54 Panos, when did you try it last? 07:54 (to panosls) 07:54 If it was months ago, that was version 1. 07:54 Had many, many bugs. 07:54 This is version 2. 07:54 Its was 3 days ago 07:55 Oh. 07:55 And i tried like 4-5 times 07:55 Well, maybe it hadn't updated. 07:55 It sometimes takes a bit for your browser to update from the server. 07:55 Back whatd i miss 07:55 As long as it works now, it shouldn't ever be reverting. 07:55 07:55 Hi Hunter! 07:56 Hai 07:56 Oh,sherman : Windows 8 is fastr 07:56 *faster 07:56 Is it requered to load the age and then the user interface? 07:56 Hai! 07:56 page* 07:56 Anyone running the latest version should have a round blue button that lets you go afk on the far right side of the input box. 07:56 ill restart my chat to see... 07:56 cuz i dnt right now 07:57 Hunter, you running LUGUI? 07:57 Hex yeah 07:57 ???? 07:57 Okay. 07:57 okay ill brb 07:57 Wow, that red is bright 07:57 Same color as LU! 07:58 Indeed 07:58 okay so... 07:59 uh i dnt see anythin bout an afk thing. 07:59 Me neither 07:59 It will come up at some point. 07:59 Servers need to update. 07:59 Possibly in a few hours i suppose 08:00 Yeah 08:00 Hollis, welcome back 08:00 You're doing a great job on the GUI, Sherman 08:00 Yea 08:00 Thanks! Glad to know it's liked! 08:00 I like the search bar. 08:00 ITS AWEZOME 08:00 Where the heck are the LU message board moderators.... 08:01 Are you sure it's the right font...? 08:01 Oh, Hollis, you have LUGUI now too? 08:01 Yeah 08:01 Shoot, you're right, the search bar doesn't have the font. 08:01 The chat dont either 08:01 Make a fade effect on scrolling and a LU scrolling bar 08:02 Pictures... 08:02 Hollis do you have minecraft? 08:02 You might want to change the lime green background. 08:02 Yeah. 08:02 You tried the LUC texture pack? 08:02 I'd love to change the scrollbar, Panos; I tried, but it didn't work. 08:03 Hollis, you meant he participant list? 08:03 Why? 08:03 No. 08:03 I haven't updated my chat yet. 08:03 Then what lime green background...? 08:04 I mean when you click an image with alpha transparency, the bright, lime green background shows through, and it looks horrible. 08:04 Hollis, go here: http://www.planetminecraft.com/texture_pack/legouni-craft/ 08:04 The vid and pics needa be updated but the pack itself was updated 08:04 Hi 08:05 Hi 08:05 Ah, I see what you mean... 08:05 Good Afternoon 08:05 I think I mentioned that in the list of bugs. 08:05 Blasted modalWrapper. 08:05 Change it to a color that's easier on the eyes. 08:05 Yeah, I will. 08:06 Fixed chat font! 08:07 Even if it's not an LU color... if it's too bright or difficult to see, then I'll probably remove the skin from my account. 08:07 Not applying, as expected. 08:07 Okay. I'll see what I can do about the modalWrapper. 08:07 You know what? 08:07 What ? 08:08 modalWrapper will be green, but not for images and videos. 08:08 I'm adding the LUGUI chat skin to my account. 08:08 It can't be THAT ba 08:08 *bad 08:09 (And now that Sherman has heard me say that, he will very quickly write some failed and broken code to break my chat beyond belief so I will never use his skin again. ) 08:09 That's mean. 08:10 Wait, you're in Opera, right? 08:10 Nope. 08:10 Good. Opera is glitched. 08:11 Just switched to Opera. 08:11 How long until the code activates? 08:11 It should be instantaneous. 08:11 Is anyone here well known on the message boards? 08:12 It was on my sister's account. 08:12 Well, it ain't. 08:12 xD 08:12 Ctrl+F5 twice now 08:12 @Hunter 08:12 Alcom, that's it. 08:12 Nope. 08:12 Old chat. 08:12 Awww. 08:13 FF 15.0.1 08:13 Newest release 08:13 Well, just give it time, it will update when it feels like being nice to you. 08:14 In the mean time, I'm going to check Firefox.... 08:15 Firefox is being a nudge. 08:16 Yeah, back in Chrome. 08:16 Not updated for you in FF either? 08:16 No. 08:16 Sherm 08:16 In fact, there's no JS at all. 08:17 instead of doing the chat hacks import you have 08:17 try this 08:17 User:Le717/chat.js 08:17 And Firefox was being so pleasant earlier... 08:17 That way, everytime he updates it 08:17 everyone will have the updates. ;) 08:17 The only problem with that is... 08:18 To use the import scripts, I'd have to add them to the page that others import. 08:18 and I SOMEHOW created an entire new section (WITH text ) on that page. Don't ask how. 08:18 I am going to take a nap,cya'll later! 08:18 Huh? 08:18 Bye Darwin! 08:19 Explain a bit more, Sherm 08:19 Everyone imports User:ShermanTheMythran/chat.js. Right? 08:20 Don't answer that, it's rhetorical. 08:20 They do. 08:20 That is also my custom chat js page. 08:21 Anything I put there goes to chat directly. 08:22 You sure cant fix the scrol bar? 08:23 I'll try another kit, Panos. 08:23 I just haven't gotten around to it yet. 08:23 I've already tried two kits. 08:23 Awezome work tho. 08:23 Thanks! 08:24 I'd like to disable Join/Leave chat messages but I guess its not possibul 08:25 Actually, it is. 08:25 Nope. Still not here 08:25 08:25 Sherm 08:25 then add the importScript function to your chat.js file 08:25 they import a script that imports another script 08:26 daisy-chain it. 08:26 That wouldn't make any sense. 08:26 Yes, it would. 08:26 It would help me update faster in the future.... 08:26 But it might also mess it up for them. 08:26 Daisy-chaining may not be the best of ideas. 08:26 That import script minifies the JS. 08:27 And lets everyone get the newest updates.\ 08:27 how might it mess it up for them? 08:27 Everyone already gets the newest updates... 08:27 As I said, that import script minifies. 08:28 I'm talking about the chat hacks, silly. 08:28 I don't know what would happen if it was minified twice. 08:28 Wait, what...? 08:28 I don't have all of chat hacks included in LUGUI. 08:28 Just a few tiny bits of code I selected from it. 08:29 importScript twice and see what happens. It can't be THAT bad. 08:30 Okay.... 08:30 ^Famous last words. 08:30 xD 08:30 Agreed. 08:31 importScriptPage('User:Monchoman45/ChatHacks.js', 'c'); 08:31 remove the ; (IDK why I have that. \) 08:32 Oh, use importScriptPage? 08:32 That how I turn on chat hacks 08:32 I was going to use importArticle. 08:32 The new way. 08:32 because that's how Machine said use it 08:33 Then do it the new way! 08:33 The new way minifies it... 08:33 Think about it! \ 08:33 I'M SICK OF THINKING 08:33 What's the 'c' in there for? 08:34 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:Le717/global.js 08:34 Community Wiki. 08:34 That's what I though... 08:34 *thought 08:34 That will have to go. 08:35 08:35 I broke this script 08:35 I added too many "!" 08:36 Should I make the page with the actual code on it a js page? 08:36 Or do you think it will update faster if it's a standard page? 08:37 which ever one would pull it straight from the page and not copy it over. 08:37 ....both. 08:37 Try JS 08:38 Too late. 08:39 No different yet. 08:39 It doesn't even know my page has been replaced with an import script. 08:39 is it supposed to display the JS in normal wikia formatting? 08:39 User:ShermanTheMythran/chat.js/import 08:40 08:40 It works? 08:40 It's here. 08:40 I hope that was worth the wait. 08:40 And chat hacks aren't. 08:40 Bye Hollis 08:40 Hi Hollis 08:41 Oh 08:41 but if I run the hacks myself.... 08:41 You removed the chathacks import script. 08:41 no, I didn't 08:41 i cleared the page 08:41 then reimported when you just updated it 08:42 the code 08:42 Hey, the chat skin works. 08:42 There is no "import chathacks" script on your page. 08:42 Oh yay! 08:42 ::D 08:42 08:42 I thought you added it to your JS! 08:42 Does ANYONE here have a BLUE button in the bottom-right corner of their screen? 08:43 Nope. 08:43 Not me. 08:43 Le, only some of ChatHacks was put in my JS. As I said. 08:43 just some squished buttons that came up when I ran chat hacks myself 08:43 and they are hidden by the users online box 08:43 Isn't working in Chrome. 08:43 How many squished buttons!? 08:43 Two. 08:43 Grrrrrrrrrrrr. 08:44 FF 08:44 That was from several hours ago... 08:44 FULL SCREEN ALREADY! 08:44 Better. 08:45 ```` 08:45 I think I typed those.... 08:45 08:46 Okay, I'm going to shut down all of my browsers, clear cache, history, everything, see if it updates. 08:46 One minute... 08:46 08:47 OH MY GOSH 08:47 LE 08:48 ARE YOU RUNNING WINDOWS 98 08:48 Nope. 08:48 Windows Classic theme. 08:48 Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww... 08:48 And how can you tell that from a full screen image?! 08:48 Le, your js page hasn't updated. 08:49 You still have the ping thing... 08:49 Test. 08:49 Your scrollbar, duh. 08:49 not anymore. 08:49 There shouldn't be a placeholder in the input box..... 08:49 blue button = no 08:49 Is the "clear" button still there? 08:50 nothing. 08:50 is. 08:50 here. 08:51 ...? 08:55 Anyway 08:55 I need to close chat 08:55 other stuff to do 08:55 Bye! 08:55 09:02 Why is Epsilon Starcracker in the "Removed" subcategory in the Sentinel category? 09:03 Dunno... 09:03 Anyways, mo- 09:03 SHARPIE 09:03 WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE 09:03 Hi. 09:03 I've never seen you in LU Wiki chat. xD 09:04 I used to chat here a lot. 09:04 Must have been a long while ago, I don't remember... 09:04 This was my first wiki. 09:04 Wait, you used to come in with Dude, didn't you. 09:04 No. Never chatted with him before. 09:04 Okay, then I'm thinking of someone else. 09:05 Except on the last day of LU, when I had about 30 seconds of chat with thim. 09:05 Be back in just a sec, need to reset my browsers... 09:05 kk 09:08 Even the Wiki bot is away. 09:10 ... 09:10 Blast. 09:11 You thought you could sneak in on me?! 09:11 Uhhh... 09:11 I'll show you! 09:11 No, actually I was just hoping my JS was updated. 09:11 Oh. 09:11 09:11 (vl 09:11 t:P 09:11 tToo much minecraft 09:11 Aggh 09:11 09:12 09:12 Finally! 09:12 09:12 I'll stop spamming now. 09:12 *sets down ban hammer* 09:12 I think I know why the red seems brighter than it was in LU. 09:12 *Phew* 09:13 Why? 09:13 The font is so small. 09:13 And... non-LU-ish. 09:13 Too thin. 09:13 *sighs* 09:13 What I would give to have it back... 09:14 I dunno, what would you give? 09:14 Not sure. 09:14 I'd give my right arm to be ambidextrous... 09:14 Something pretty cool. 09:14 09:14 Lol 09:14 hi 09:15 hi 09:15 Maestro, can you make the chat font the same as the rest of the wiki? 09:15 It is. 09:15 It just hasn't updated for you yet. 09:16 It's still using Nunito, I'm sure. 09:16 I mean Helvetica. 09:16 It SHOULD be using Nunito. 09:17 WHOA 09:17 Byehi? 09:17 That was one CSS code I forgot to add. 09:17 Byehi? 09:17 Test. 09:18 You have Vector's glitch? 09:18 No. 09:18 Good. 09:18 Hai 09:19 Hello. 09:19 Bye, guys, I'm gonna go play minecraft. 09:19 Okay, cya. 09:19 Was Darwin here? 09:20 Yeah.... 09:20 A while ago. 09:21 Aww man... I was looking for him 09:22 He'll probably be back. 09:22 Ok 09:22 Did He say he was taking a nap? (as usual...) 09:23 Someone did... 09:23 It might have been him. 09:23 I don't really remember. 09:23 09:23 I was gonna say it was Rose, but I think she said she was leaving us for Dr Who. 09:23 09:25 Naw darwin is the only one here i know that takes naps 09:25 xD 09:26 Hey It's true... 09:27 LOST PM 09:28 Also, Sherman, Are you planning on getting the wii U> 09:28 * Wii U? 09:28 Absolutely not. 09:29 I dislike consoles, Nintendo, and high price tags, so therefore I will not be purchasing a Wii U. 09:29 testing 09:29 Uh... Nintendo's console is WAY less than xbox 720 and PS4 will be 09:30 It's only 300 dollars! 09:30 But of course I saved up... 09:31 xD 09:31 Only $300... 09:31 texttexttexttexttexttext 09:31 emote emote 09:31 texttexttexttexttexttext 09:32 I'm.... developing. 09:34 texttexttexttexttexttext 09:34 texttexttexttexttexttexttext 09:37 Success. 09:37 Ohai! 09:37 Don't know why the heck I'm saying this, but... 09:37 Yo. 09:38 PHILLY SLANG 09:38 LOL 09:38 Pitt slang is, "Wazzup, y'ins?" 09:38 Yeah, yeah, I know, used to live there. 09:39 You could do both and say, "Yo y'ins," but that would just sound weird... 09:39 09:40 I found my next project! 09:40 Hello. 09:41 http://legouniversestories.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Universe_Stories_Wiki?useskin=monobook 09:41 Hi! 09:41 LOL I find it hard to believe that that's LUSW. 09:41 Monobook looks hideous. 09:42 09:42 Be back in just one sec.... 09:51 Excuse me if I'm a bit unresponsive, I'm extracting all the raw LU Website stuff ATM. 09:55 BRB 09:55 WAR DAY ON MY SEVER 09:57 Hmmm. 09:59 ^yeah Losts war is strange, It destroyed my house thank god it's a copy server. 10:01 Heyy 10:02 Lol 10:03 WHO WANTS TO JOIN 10:03 Back 10:04 I might. 10:08 Wow, quite a lot of Explorers here 10:09 Yup 10:09 10:11 http://www.mocpages.com/moc.php/341417 10:11 Neally when are teh 2012 championships happening? 10:12 Check the website/mocpages group 10:12 Hi Rose! 10:13 Hi! 10:13 I just realized something... this one song really fits these two characters (one is mine, the other belongs to a friend 10:13 Erg. Hate it when I do that. 10:13 ) 10:14 Said person, my character, and the other person, said persons enemy, it's a really good song for them. 10:14 Try to think of music as something that DOESN'T directly apply to people and things, for once. 10:14 Roseann and Hovawart. Roseann completely hates him, and he hates her. But... 10:14 I don't always think like that, hence KP's music.... 10:14 But, um, I think it's fun to do that. 10:15 And I can't help it, the song fits them to a... this doesn't even rhyme. 10:15 I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE SAYING 10:15 I know. That's the fun. 10:15 http://messageboards.lego.com/en-us/showpost.aspx?PageIndex=1&PostID=6037715#6037715 Hehe. Roseann really really really hates him. 10:15 Okay, let me know when you want to have a conversation. 10:15 Okay, okay okay, conversation. 10:16 10:16 I kinda wished I had made a music video of this song http://youtu.be/BnD6ojjA0OA in LU 10:16 http://youtu.be/BnD6ojjA0OA 10:16 10:16 To think, there are tons of people here, and only three of us are talking. ;P 10:16 AM is in PM. 10:16 Oi. No 404 note found. 10:16 No pun intended, I swear. 10:17 I thought I was the only one who said oi. 10:17 So who wants to have a contest? Am I English, German, Scottish, Irish, French, American, Indian or Spanish? 10:17 Good luck. 10:17 All of the above..? 10:18 Oh, right, Italian too. 10:18 That's an option also. You'll never guess. And no, not all of the above. 10:18 I'm gonna go finish my homework. My life is clouded by homework. Then I'm gonna play Halo. 10:18 Buy by bye!!! 10:18 American. You live in America that automatically makes you American. 10:18 I don't have homework. I can finish my entire school day in about an hour. 10:19 If I have the right mood. 10:19 Okay, in that case, origin? What do you think my accent is, for goodness sake? 10:19 TWO COMPLETELY DIFFERENT THINGS, Y U NO SEE CONNECTION?! 10:19 I don't think you have an accent... It's a trick question, isn't it. 10:19 I'll just be over here, as the Polish and Irish person I am 10:20 Whoops. 10:20 Aye! I shall give ye a hint. It starts with an I! 10:20 oh. GTG. Bye! 10:21 It's not Italian, she would have mentioned it right away. 10:21 Irish talk more than Indian, I vote Irish. 10:21 No me gusta Roseannn nada 10:22 *No me gusta nada Roseann 10:22 I'm not going to bother translating that. 10:23 I think I win for most nationalities anyway. 10:23 Pretty easy to understand 10:23 Hence why I won't bother... 10:23 *translating 10:24 10:24 10:43 misleading folder title of the day: Sales projections for 1st Quarter 2007a. 10:44 Hai ALEC! 10:44 Hai! 10:45 Hello! 10:45 Hai U. 10:46 Blargh Wikia... 10:46 did you see that pic of mai screen? 10:46 the... one. 10:46 u EVEN HERE? 10:46 cursed caps 10:48 Wii U! 10:49 Brb 10:49 If Nightwing comes in, tell him I'm afk. 10:49 Kk 10:49 okaaaaaaaay. 10:50 war day on my sever! 10:57 Back! 10:58 Where's Chris? 10:58 (Sherman, I mean) 10:59 Hai 10:59 Hi 10:59 *. 10:59 He's afk 10:59 Ah. 10:59 OH, wait, I remember you! 10:59 It's me, AM. 10:59 Got a le new account. 11:00 who want to join my new war sever 11:00 Meh, I have MC, but I'm not a fan of it. 11:04 Lost did you close the server? 11:04 Nightwing, I'm not either it just is fun when I'm bored 11:04 Nightwing? You're the new AM? 11:04 okay... Hopefully I'll remember. 11:06 LOL, Alek. 11:06 AM? 11:06 Short for AwesomeMe44. 11:06 AKA my old name. 11:06 Oh wow. 11:06 I remember you 11:07 Mr. Rank 4 Faction Gear, I know. 11:07 11:08 I can never forget those days... 11:08 Hey Le. 11:08 Ah, better. 11:08 Hi Priof 11:08 *Prof 11:08 And everyone else. 11:08 Hi. 11:09 Must. Relax. 11:09 Hai le! 11:09 11:09 InnoSetup. Code. Overload. 11:09 Can I HEKLP YOU REKLAX!?!? 11:09 11:10 Nope.avi, Alec. 11:10 HAHAHAHA. 11:10 I think you would actually make me more tense. 11:10 DO NOT CLICK THIS LINK OR I WILL DIE. 11:10 NO RLY!? HAI LE!? HOW'S IT GOING, DUDE?! 11:11 *clicks* 11:11 Hey, Tone. 11:11 hiya 11:11 Hi 11:11 11:11 nice. a userpage. 11:11 I'm on this Wiki, too. 11:11 But I'm not a CM on this one. 11:11 Alec 11:11 Only on the LMBs Wiki. 11:11 HA 11:11 ohai 11:11 why are you talking in all caps? 11:11 That means you are yelling... 11:12 I AM. 11:12 I love yelling. 11:12 wait. 11:12 I mean. 11:12 I LOVE YELLING 11:12 11:12 11:12 Alec you like yelling, I want thw Wii U 11:12 11:12 so, 'tsup, le? 11:12 why do you need to be RELAXED? 11:13 Because\ 11:13 that's your answer 11:13 I'm been writing this installer since April 11:13 wait, thats it? 11:13 oh, is that it? 11:14 and it's STILL NOT DONE@ 11:14 *!! 11:14 and it crashed? 11:14 11:14 11:14 Nope.avi 11:14 I can't get the code to work correctly. 11:14 I'm writing a fanfic since this morning. I wanna good title. 11:14 Grrr.... 11:14 Alecs fan fic 11:14 Its epic. 11:14 What Squid said. 11:15 but alas, due to personal reasons, I can't link any direct quote from it. 11:15 I wanna distance myself from it. 11:15 Alec 11:15 ja? 11:15 you be crazy, you know that, right? 11:16 I have been for a while. BUT I HAS REASON'S FOR NOT ASSOCIATING "alec" WITH MY FIC. 11:16 Alec: "ya, I do." 11:16 essentially 11:16 mythrun doesn't let me link pics of Nazi's faces melting anymore. 11:16 MUSIC 11:17 I NEED LI MUSIC 11:17 NOW! 11:17 11:17 One sec, "master". 11:17 So 11:17 Is it in, Temp 11:17 Temp2 11:17 tempish 11:17 or tmp? 11:17 11:17 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A_Bwk9060L0 11:18 Why do I have so many temp folders? 11:18 Hi Hollis 11:18 I need admin pass to even see mai temp folders... 11:18 Hi. 11:18 hai 11:18 hiya 11:18 wait... 11:18 Hey Hollis, Prof 11:18 BUILD's Minifig model has waaaaaaaaaay too many polys. 11:18 7 zip has a lock feature. 11:18 Remember Dr. Bones? 11:18 And how I kept talking about him? 11:19 Well 11:19 I have a picture. 11:19 okaaaaay' 11:19 SS added lots of unnecessary faces and vertices, and I can't figure out why... 11:19 They don't make the model look any better, and they don't help it deform any better... 11:19 D: 11:19 Yea 11:19 I'm removing 'em right now. 11:19 he did that to ours as well... 11:20 rio removed them 11:20 he can do it for you guys if you like. 11:20 SS? 11:20 *sigh* 11:20 Stopsecret.....\ 11:20 Ah, Just makin sure 11:21 Does anyone want to see an image of Dr. Bones? 11:21 Whoops, disconnected. 11:21 3744 triangles. 11:21 *jaw falls* 11:21 11:21 OMG which one should I buy? http://wiiudaily.com/2012/09/turtle-beach-wii-u-headphones/ 11:21 SS can do pretty much anything and everything... but not necessarily WELL... 11:22 11:22 11:22 Hollis 11:22 Dr. Bones: 11:22 http://images.wikia.com/filedive/images/5/5a/Dr_Bones_Render0001.png 11:22 gtg. BAI! 11:22 Bye! 11:22 Wow, nice. 11:22 Yea 11:23 rio modeled 11:23 Head looks kinda weird though, to be honest. 11:23 I rigged 11:23 Wow, Rio is good... So are you, Le! 11:23 Lighting. 11:23 Oh Cya alec 11:23 And his face is a shape key face. 11:23 Which means.... 11:23 he can do.... 11:23 THIS! 11:23 http://images.wikia.com/filedive/images/2/2d/The_Doctor_is_in0001.png 11:24 THAT SHOULD BE DAVID TENNANT, NOT A SKELETON. 11:24 IDK who that is, Nightwing... 11:24 He's The Doctor from Doctor Who. 11:24 The 10th, at least. 11:24 That image should have been called 11:24 Meh, stupid Le 11:24 The 11th is Matt Smith. 11:24 I have that minifig! Just without the hat 11:25 The Doctor is real in.png 11:25 11:25 What kind of bird this is, I don't even.... 11:25 http://images.wikia.com/filedive/images/0/09/Tweet_bird20000.png 11:25 11:25 What the heck is that. 11:25 It's funny how they're called "The ninth Doctor" and "The tenth Doctor" when they're all the same person 11:26 LOL. 11:26 They just Regenerate. 11:26 Whoa..... that's weird 11:26 Hello, Ermac. 11:26 Tone! 11:26 Hi 11:26 hi erm 11:26 Hi 11:26 Hi Squid 11:26 Hi Ermac 11:26 Hi Le 11:26 Hi Everyone! 11:26 That is a tweet bird 11:26 you changed ur avatar again 11:26 Yes, I did 11:26 WIth your computer? That sounds pretty dangerous! 11:26 11:27 *laughs 11:27 It's a inside joke with ermac 11:27 Also Vec 11:27 Yeah 11:27 11:27 (:P 11:27 11:27 Ohhhh boy..... 11:27 GTG 11:27 Tone, my avatar is still Slithraa 11:27 I know 11:27 3 minutes before PC off time. 11:27 Bye! 11:27 cya later 11:28 rats he left too fast 11:28 Tone, you haven't been on Ninjago Wiki for a while 11:29 Yeah I keep gettin on this wiki cause so many people have been getting on 11:29 Ernac, Just so you know, this is my home wiki 11:29 * Ermac 11:29 Oh sorry 11:29 Don't be sorry 11:30 Home wiki, as in always visiting? 11:30 Guess either Brickipedia or this wiki would be my home wiki 11:30 Yes Ermac 11:30 Ok 11:31 * starts a dance partu 11:31 *party 11:32 No one is dancing? 11:32 11:32 Well i GTG Bai 11:32 I'm just dancing with myself 11:32 cya later squid 11:32 * Dances 11:32 Bye Squid 11:33 Dance to this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ymqTLrnA7Uw 11:33 Bai 11:33 Ok? 11:34 Kirby's cool but i don't think i could dance to that 11:34 Dance to this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qI-Takf76RY 11:34 11:34 If I like it, it must be good 11:35 From innocent Kirby.... to Mortal Kombat 11:35 MK IS COOL 11:35 I am really dancing noe 11:35 *now 11:36 I am don 11:36 *done 11:36 I bet Mortal Kombat is cool but i've never played any of the games 11:36 It is fun 11:36 It is also difficut 11:37 *difficult 11:40 Tone? 11:40 Whoa I just realized how many people left this chat since I got here 11:41 sry I was finding music 11:41 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0laXWSLgBHU&feature=plcp You have to admit the music in it is cool 11:41 Well, I find it cool 11:42 I think it's pretty cool 11:42 I love the music 11:42 The endings are good 11:42 brb 11:43 In the newer games, the characters win, but something doesn't turn out well 11:43 IN MK, MKIII, and MKIII, The characters win, and everything turns out good 11:44 WB 11:44 WB? 11:44 oh 11:44 Welcome back 11:44 welcome back 11:44 Read the message I typed before you came back 11:45 I read it 11:45 Is Raiden a good guy? 11:45 Yes 11:46 I take it Baraka is bad 11:46 One sec, guys. 11:46 In the newer games, Raiden dies and comes back evil, but still helps the heroes 11:46 Baraka is evil 11:48 hold on I'm checking the ninjago wiki 11:48 Ok 11:50 Hey Machine's on the Ninjago wiki 11:50 he's been there alot lately 2012 09 20